


Good Will Towards Men

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius invites a friend over for a little holiday fun. Pairing: Lucius/Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Good Will Towards Men  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
Rating: M+  
Warnings: none, except m/m love  
Summary: Not much more than a spot of carnal holiday cheer between two friends.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these two gentlemen. I just corrupt them a bit for my own purposes.

 

Ushered inside by the master of the house, Severus Snape cast a glance around at his ornate surroundings. It had been some time since he’d visited Malfoy Manor. Decorations of the season were scattered about the place. Lucius was carrying the elegantly wrapped bundle that Snape had presented him with over to a large and elaborately decorated tree to join the other presents that lay beneath it. Severus watched the man’s retreating form, long pale hair pulled back with a black silk ribbon that matched Lucius’ flattering attire. 

The elder Malfoy had asked Severus over for the holidays, as his son was spending Christmas with his mother and her relatives this year. Snape had reluctantly agreed to attend, cutting short the wizard’s diatribe about being forced to endure the holidays surrounded by house elves and their self-injurious ways. It wasn’t that Snape didn’t want to spend time with his friend. It was just that the pair had gradually drifted apart since their school days. And seeing the man with wife in tow earlier in their marriage had brought out an emotion Severus would never admit to. Even after all this time, Snape could still recall events that occurred after the lights had gone out, and the silencing charms had gone up, in the dorm that the pair shared during their school days. But thinking on things such as this was folly. Surely Lucius didn’t even remember the stolen moments they’d shared once so long ago.

The wizard turned to face the potions master, corners of his mouth turned up in a hint of a smile. Severus regarded the man with more interest than he cared to admit. While Severus thought himself to have aged twice the years he actually had, Lucius appeared almost ageless to him. A few fine lines here and there, perhaps, but the man was just as trim and handsome as he was as a sixth year. Severus watched Malfoy gesture elegantly to one of the house elves who scurried away to fetch a bottle of wine for the pair. Smiling more broadly, Lucius bid his friend to sit on the comfortable leather couch as he took a seat in the adjacent chair.

As the pair chatted, with the potions master loosening up a bit after a few glasses of wine, Lucius regarded the other man over his glass as he sipped. Severus was emphasizing a point with a graceful motion of his hand. Head tilted, the man moved to brush a dark lock off the side of his face. Smiling, Lucius nodded as though he was listening to what his friend was saying. The elder Malfoy was making an effort to do so, but kept getting distracted by the way his friend’s lips moved to enunciate his words, and that deep velvet of a voice the man always used. Snape motioned again, drawing attention to the trail of buttons up his sleeve. Lucius noted how the darkly colored formal wear that Severus had chosen was similar to the potions master’s usual attire, in that there was a maddening number of buttons that adorned it. Buttons that Lucius was contemplating removing one by one. With his teeth. 

A warm feeling spread through Lucius’ body. He thought that it was likely the wine. Or perhaps it was that the man was recalling times long gone of rushed and fumbling touches, and awkward but heated couplings, in various darkened places of the Slytherin dorms. And that time in the common room. The wizard wondered if Snape remembered those days with as much longing as he did. Lucius had to admit that he had long since wanted to rekindle what he knew lay beneath the surface between them. To see that fire shining out from obsidian eyes as they looked up at him in desire. Perhaps with a little more wine…

Noting that Snape’s glass was empty again, the other wizard rose from his seat to uncork the wine bottle on the nearby table and pour some of the contents into the waiting glass. Instead of returning to his chair, Lucius took a seat next to the potions master, closer than for mere friendliness. Snape didn’t appear to mind the other man’s proximity at first, but promptly froze when a hand was placed casually onto his thigh.

Snape tried not to shudder at the sensation of his friend’s hand gliding up his leg. “What are you doing?” he asked, cursing silently to himself at the breathless manner in which he had said it. 

Lucius’ smile broadened. “What does it look like I’m doing? I thought that since we’re reminiscing over good times past, perhaps you were becoming as nostalgic as I am.”

Snape moved to cover the questing hand with his own, halting its motion without removing it. “We shouldn’t be doing this. You have attachments, and I’m not interested in meaningless couplings.”

Lucius frowned. “The moments we shared were never meaningless to me. I look back on them rather fondly. The way you used to gaze up at me with those eyes of yours, that hunger you hold in check so ruthlessly, haunts me even now.” Lucius looked at the other man pointedly. “I know that your reluctance isn’t a matter of having someone you’re fonder of.”

Severus sighed. “Need I remind you that you’re currently married?”

“Need I remind you that my marriage to Narcissa was not a match made for love, but an arranged marriage to increase the standing of both our families?” Lucius countered. “The two of us haven’t shared a bed for ages. I allow her dalliances just as she does mine.”

The potions master removed his friend’s hand from his thigh. “So that’s what this is? Another fleeting affair of yours?”

Lucius sidled closer to the man to put an arm around his shoulder. “It would never be that way with you, Severus.” Not wanting to miss his chance as he watched Severus turn his face away, the elder Malfoy leaned in closer, breath warm against his friend’s cheek. “What’s wrong with allowing yourself this one thing, this taste of sweetness that I’m offering you? We’re Slytherins, Severus. We take the things that we want. It’s in our hearts, our blood.” 

Placing a hand onto the potions master’s chin, Lucius turned his face toward his own, letting the other man see his expression of longing. “Let me remind you of how good it was between us.” A moment later, Snape found his mouth covered with his companion’s, firm but gentle lips working against his. Another moment, and the potions master was laying against the cushions of the couch with his friend’s body covering his own, hands sliding over his form. Severus’ head was spinning, from the wine and from the dizzying intensity of the press of Lucius’ mouth. When the blonde sought to deepen the kiss, Severus didn’t resist, allowing his mouth to be plundered by the aggressive wizard. An ache had begun in the potions master’s nether regions, his pants already feeling a size too small.

Noticing his friend’s state of arousal, Lucius chuckled into the other man’s mouth before detaching himself to unbutton the wizard’s clothing. Black cloth gave way to crisp white fabric, which then gave way to pale but warm skin. Lucius lapped at a hardening pink nub, earning a groan from the stoic man. After bestowing a similar treatment on its twin, Lucius slid down to kiss a firm belly before undoing the fastenings to the other wizard’s pants. 

Severus tried in vain to control his breathing, but found this a losing task as the heat of Lucius’ breath on his skin made his trapped cock twitch. The organ would soon be free, teased before being engulfed by that talented mouth. Putting a fist to his lips as Lucius mouthed his erection through his briefs, Severus couldn’t help but recall that time in the potions closet during fifth year. He remembered looking down at the site of that heated cavern engulfing his erection as he clung to the shelf behind him for dear life, excited by the possibility of being discovered as much as by the swirl of Lucius’ tongue. But here and now, this was so much better. The years had seen the elder Malfoy learning a few new tricks, with a deft mouth working Severus’ erection in ways he could hardly imagine. If the man kept this up, there was no way he would last.

Lucius smiled around his friend’s cock, loving the desperate sounds that Snape was making, how long fingers fisted in his hair had displaced the black ribbon that had bound it. The thighs beneath the elder Malfoy’s hands stiffened, a muffled shout his warning before he was met with Severus’ cream. Swallowing around his shaft, Lucius drained the other man. Pulling away, he regarded the potions master smugly as the man purred his content.

“That was much better than I remember,” Severus told his smirking friend languidly as he lay boneless against the couch.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Lucius said. “You’re still much too coherent for my tastes.”

Severus was treated to the sight of his handsome friend disrobing in a maddeningly sexy fashion. The potions master removed the rest of his clothing without tearing his eyes away from the lovely site of creamy skin revealing itself inch by inch. Feeling for his wand in his coat pocket, Severus conjured a vial of fragrant oil. Lucius smiled approvingly.

“Just what I had in mind.”

Retrieving the vial from Severus’ hand, Lucius settled between his legs to kiss him senseless before slicking his fingers with the oil. Reaching down between spread thighs, the elder Malfoy teased the puckered entrance to the potions master’s body. Sliding a finger within, he noted how tight the silky passage was. It had indeed been some time since Severus had engaged in this type of intimacy. Inserting a second digit, Lucius began to stroke his friend’s inner walls with more urgency. Gazing down into a face with brows furrowed as if in concentration, and lips parted around delicious moans, Lucius smiled. It wouldn’t be long until he could replace these digits with something thicker and longer.

Snape squirmed where he lay, pushing back to impale himself on the questing digits of his friend. He wasn’t sure if he’d regret his actions later, or if future moments like this were even a possibility. But in this moment, he would enjoy what his friend had chosen to give. Severus watched the man remove his fingers to slick his ample erection. The sensation of emptiness left by the absence of those digits would soon be abated by the much more pleasant feel of Lucius’ girth. The potions masters’ chest heaved in anticipation as Lucius positioned himself at his entrance, drawing his legs up around his friend’s waist. Feeling the nudge against his orifice, Severus tried to relax. More pressure, and Lucius was sheathing himself in the potions master’s heat. The elder Malfoy captured the other wizard’s lips, swallowing the moan that escaped Snape’s throat.

Pulling back somewhat, Lucius gazed down into dark eyes at half-mast, black silken hair splayed out over the cushions. How he’d dreamed of being able to have Severus gaze up at him this way again! Grinning, the blonde wizard started to swivel his hips in shallow thrusts. Not being able to restrain himself for long, Lucius began to plunge into his friend’s eager rear with vigor. Winding arms about his neck, Severus pulled the man down for a scorching kiss which became sloppier as the pair gave in to their bodies’ call. 

Legs around the blonde’s waist, Severus pushed back against his friend’s thrusts. Eyes closed, tilting back his head, Snape could feel kisses trailing up the column of his throat. He clung to the man’s shoulders, blunt nails leaving marks. Each delicious thrust grazed against the sensitive spot deep within Severus, leaving him helpless but to groan and writhe. Orgasm beckoned to him, and he answered. Arching against the cushions, the potions master keened through gritted teeth, warmth spilling from his untouched cock to cover his belly. Lucius was quick to follow as he was squeezed by the rhythmic clenching of Severus’ passage. Sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his friend’s shoulder, Lucius groaned as he filled the other man hotly. 

Sweaty and spent, the pair collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Severus’ shoulder throbbed as much as his rear, but he found that he didn’t mind either. He could feel Lucius’ ragged breath against his neck where the man lay, nuzzling him.

“Was it as good as you remember?” Lucius asked, voice still rough.

“Much, much better,” was the moaned response. “You have to get me intoxicated more often.”

Lucius pushed up to regard the other wizard. “Are you implying that I took advantage of you in your weakened state?”

Severus smirked. “I didn’t say that I minded.”

The potions master found lips against his own as Lucius delved inside in another searing kiss. Snape could feel the tell-tale erection that had begun poking his belly. Did the other man still have the stamina of a teenager? With the blonde snuggling against him as he grinded against his thigh, Snape couldn’t say that he minded. And to think he used to hate the holidays.

End


End file.
